Just a coincidence
by Deoisreckless
Summary: Story based on a theory i found while watching ectofeature vids on YouTube. Billy still remembers his death, but he decides to block it out. Just as Spencer decided to block out his memories with his distant cousin, due to his abandon being way too hurtful for him to handle. And well, BJC s past is nowhere near easy. The whole story is revealed troughout the chapters.


**1**

" _I'm looking at the bro in the mirror_  
 _I'm telling him not to change a thing, yeah_ "

He sang as he softly strummed the rigth chords on the guitar, floating around, singing.

 _"No way it will be any clearer_  
 _When it comes to being bromazing"_

A wall hit his back, and he fell slowly to the ground. Guitar still on his hamds, fingers still running to the rythm his mind recalled.

" _He´s the king_ "

The last bit came out as a sigh. He was getting tired of himself, and the eternity he had sharing with just one persoon: him.

"This sucks" he said, throwing himself into the big, comfy bed. He swore, if he had to actually wait one more fricking minute to talk to somebody- anybody - he would go nuts.

And then, as if someone had read his mind, it happenned. Call it destiny, fate, or even coincidence- right at that moment, a boy entered his room. Billy arched an eyebrow; could it be? Or was his mind just playing with him?

"This is crazy" he almost cried out; he seemed like he had never seen a big room before.

"If you think this is big, you should totes check out the friki-tiki room-" he said, pointing to the elevator with his thumb "used to- well, it still is my favourite room in the whole Cobra manor"

That was when he noticed he was carrying a carboard box, wich seemed prety big and heavy.

"I wonder what he´s got in there" he flew to his side "probably just a bunch of kid stuff, like play-doh and crayons" he laughed. He was ready to scare him a little.

"Woah" he shivered "cold in here, isn´t it?"

"My fault" Billy said, playfully.

The brown haired teen left the box on the top of the bed where Billy had lied just minutes ago.

"Spencer´s room" he slowly read the line with black marker out loud "So, the name´s Spencer, huh?" his guest sat down next to his belongings, opening the box "Are moving in, or something?" he laughed "not on my watch, kiddo"

Billy hit the box and it fell to the ground. He couldn´t help but grin when he saw Spencer´s reaction, just a mix of confusion and wide eyes.

"Oh, crabs" he said, and kneeled down to get everything.

"A ride? Well, if you insist" Billy chuckled and instantly sat onto Spencer´s back.

"The heck-" he said, turning around "this place gives me the chills"

Cobra grined wildly, thinking that he had scared him. But oh, was he wrong.

"And i love it!" he beamed.

Billy just looked in awe at him. He could not believe it; he was the first ever to not creep out at his first attempt.

"Now, where´s my camera?" he looked everywhere.

Billy was seated at his side, and as a coincidence, had his camera at his feet. He tried one more time, and kicked it under the bed. Spencer´s gaze following it at every moment. If moving objects didn´t get him out, it was going to be really hard.

"An inclination on the floor" he rolled his eyes, smiling "maybe BJC liked skating in here or something"

"What?" he screamed to his face "You are kidding me, right?"

Spencer slid his arm under the bed. Floor. Floor. Floor. Something.

He pulled it out; it was a necklace. It was a piece of something really shiny, and blue, with Billy Joe´s face in it.

"Was this dude in love with himself" he said, mockingly, and threw it aside.

"Hey" he whimpered "that´s not yours" he flew to it "you, little piece of-"

Billy looked at the necklace between his hands, and then at the teen. He knew how he was going to scare him. It had worked before, an there was no doubt it was going to work this time.

"Oh, Spencer, i´ve got a little something for ya" he said, moving slowly next to his prey.

The boy was still searching under the bed. It was now or never. He swiftly let the necklace fall into his head, therefore, his neck.

"What the-" he glanced down at the thing hanging from his neck.

"Boo" Billy whispered, sitting in front of him.

He could not wait to hear the atterorized girly screams, to see him faint, or even run out, crying.

But he only felt two warm hands posses his cheeks.

"What in the world" they both said in chorus.

"You. Are. A. Ghost" he could not believe his eyes.

"Not any ghost" he slapped the other teen´s hands away "i am Billy Joe Cobra´s ghost"

"This is unbelievable" he grined "i gotta tell everyone about this- BJC´s ghost, in my house!"

"Wait a second" he stood up, crossing his arms "First things first, this is _my_ house" he sighed "and as you said, it is _unbelievable_ , therefore, nobody will believe you!"

"You are right" he stood up too, hand occupied with his camera "they´ve got to see you"

He pointed at him, but the screen just wouldn´t show his presence.

"Why-"

"Can´t the camera see me?" he rolled his eyes "does the word G-H-O-S-T tell you anything?"

"But how come i see you?" he asked, incredulous.

"Well" he got close. Like, dangerous close to his face, and took the necklace into his hand "You´ve got my necklace on"

"What" he cleared his trhoat. Billy made him nervous "What does that change?"

"It used to belong to me" he smiled sweetly at the memory of when he got it.

It was Christmas, and as every other holiday, he got to spend it with the family he loved the most; the Wright family. He was singing some carols by the light of the chimney when someone called his name.

"Billy, Spencer´s got something for you" said Jane with the sweetest voice.

"What" the little kid rushed to his side, and tugged at his sweater "but little bro, it´s not present´s time yet" he smiled at him.

"This can´t wait, Baruch" Baruch. He was the only one Billy allowed to call him like that.

He looked over to Jane for her conscentment.

"Well, if it can´t wait, neither do i" the made he kid gigle.

He had a little box wrapped in shiny gold paper and white ribbon. They both started to unwrap it, little hands and teen´s hands just messing with the paper. Underneath all that paper was a white box and a note "Merry Christmas" could be read with red crayon and childish letters on it. He put the card aside and opened the box.

"Wow" he mumbled. It was a guitar pick of his face made out of some blue dough. It was lovely "This is...beautiful" he was speechless. Maybe to someone worlwide known, someone rich and famous and just succesful, it could seem like nothing. But to him, it meant the world. It meant that someone truly liked him, not just because he was BJC, but because he was himself.

"Do you like it?" he smiled "i even put mommy´s clear nail polish on it, so it would shine"

Billy couldn´t help but laugh with teary eyes. He hugged his little cousin tightly. " _I love i_ t"

He snapped out of it.

"Yeah" he scratched the back of his neck "so, basically if you wear something a ghost used to own, you kind of see him"

"Cool" he said "so so so cool"

"Anyways" he pointed to the stuff on the ground "are you moving in or something?"

"Yes" he smiled. They both remained in silence for a couple of seconds; it was strange for Billy. The fact that he was actually talking with someone- it had been so long. "Oh, am i a wreck" he cleared his trhoat, once again "Spencer Wright" he stretched his hand out for Billy to do the same.

"Wright?" he almost screamed "Like, Jane´s relative or something?"

"Jane Wright?" his arm was hurting "I´m her son"

No, it could not be him; Spencer was just a kid. But then again, he stopped visiting the Wrights when he was five; like seven years before becoming a ghost. And then all the time he had been a ghost. Spencer should be at least thirteen by now.

"How old are you, Spencer?" he mumbled.

"Uhm, fourteen?" he said, confused. Billy was such a weird guy.

He gulped. Spencer Wright, his cousin, all grown up- and he had lost it all.

"Spence" he took his face into his hands, and Spencer just stood there, with his arm still stretched out "i´m your cousin" he looked deeply into his eyes "i´ts me, Baruch"

"I tought your name was Billy" he pointed out.

"You" he felt a hard ache at his chest "don´t remember me?"

"I mean, i heard of you two or three times while growing up. But besides that, i really don´t"

"How would he remember? He was just a kid when i stoppet seeing him. Whe he made me stop visiting him." Billy thought to himself, aching with pain on his chest, on his heart. He, who had truly loved Billy, now did{t seem to reckon.

"Well" he tried to hide it away, faking a laugh "obviously you heard about me. I´m a star"

"So, i get to keep the necklace?" Spencer was visibly full of excitement.

"Yeah, brometheus" he put his arm aroud his neck "or elese, i would die of loneliness, y´know" they both laughed.

" _After all, it returns to you_ " he tought.

It was good to finally have someone to talk to.

* * *

" _Billy_ "

Poke.

Poke.

Nodge.

" _Billy, wake up!_ "

"What-" he yawned "What´s up, bromigo?" he stretched out into the bed.

"I´m going to catch Jeevster at the Wi-Fri. Wanna join?"

"Sure" he smiled "Let´s go"

Finally. Someone to talk to.


End file.
